


【土豪南孩】狠

by songlan



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, all周震南 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlan/pseuds/songlan
Summary: 周震南从来都不是什么香甜的草莓水嫩的蜜桃，更不是扎不出几滴血的带刺玫瑰，他是一把匕首，装点着最璀璨的宝石和最美丽的花纹，却有着最锋利的刀刃和最深的血槽，他拿每一个爱慕者的血液开刃，明明越来越危险，却仍有无穷无尽的人愿献出脖颈为他伏地。任豪，你怎么也成了其中之一？
Relationships: 任豪/周震南
Kudos: 9





	【土豪南孩】狠

周震南下了车，翻看着群消息。

今天没工作，家里好像有……豪哥吧？

年会躲也躲不掉一年胜一年:南南今天没工作？回来豪哥给你做好吃的，排骨怎么样？

海绵宝宝明明只负责出主意:我在家的时候怎么没有排骨？？？我不长身体的吗！！！

C位就要凹还要土的不要脸:您是对您的身高还有什么不满吗？不要给我不给闭嘴！

C位就要凹还要土的不要脸:豪哥我还想吃鸡腿！

年会躲也躲不掉一年胜一年:好👌另外改我名片的出来解释解释

依萍只管可爱舞担不要也罢:是赵让。

海绵宝宝明明只负责出主意:！！！！小翟哥你别推给我！窦娥都不比我冤呜呜呜

忙内承担了本不该承受之土:其实是潇闻。

依萍只管可爱舞担不要也罢:焉栩嘉你个儿子！老乡何苦为难老乡啊！！

周震南笑了笑，做好了见着翟潇闻就暴揍他一顿的打算。他敲了敲门，来开门的任豪颇为惊讶，侧身给周震南让了条过道:“这么快？我排骨还没拿出来呢。”

“群里说话的时候就已经到小区了。”周震南进屋脱下外套，“陪哥一起做吧，喝了杯咖啡，正好消耗下糖分。”

任豪本来就厨艺在线，加上周震南这个炖肉烤肉专业户在，硬是给镀上了一层一加一大于二的感觉。周震南夹起一块排骨喂给任豪，问他甜度正不正好。

“上次在柯洁哥家里做的甜过了，全发黑，你尝着这次咋样嘞？”周震南歪头看他。

“能尝出甜，也能尝出肉，好评。”任豪给他一个大拇指。

何洛洛姚琛在拍杂志，焉栩嘉在录综艺，翟潇闻在剧组，其他人也有公告要跑，只剩下他们两个在家抱着排骨啃。“要不留几块，给晚上回来的人吃。”周震南喃喃道。

“热过就不好吃了，等他们回来我再给他们做，咱俩先把这些吃完。”任豪说。

周震南“嗯”了一声，夹起排骨快乐地开吃了。

任豪夹起一块喂给他，他咬下了。任豪高兴地又夹了几块多肉的排骨放在周震南碗里，看着他吃了下去。

周震南从来都不是什么香甜的草莓水嫩的蜜桃，更不是扎不出几滴血的带刺玫瑰，他是一把匕首，装点着最璀璨的宝石和最美丽的花纹，却有着最锋利的刀刃和最深的血槽，他拿每一个爱慕者的血液开刃，明明越来越危险，却仍有无穷无尽的人愿献出脖颈为他伏地。

任豪，你怎么也成了其中之一？

他向自己提问，又自己回复自己。

他是『Luxuria』，爱和欲是他的本性，而周震南，是他的火焰，他的责罚。

既然躲不掉，何不享受他？

他对着周震南，笑得开心极了。

“我想和你做。”任豪突然说。

周震南抖了一下，没说话，当作是默许。

任豪把周震南压在床上开始亲吻，还没尝出什么就被周震南咬破了下唇，渗出的几滴血珠抹在他和周震南的嘴唇上，让他生出一种莫名的羁绊感。

“你好狠。”任豪凑在周震南耳朵旁边轻声道，报复性地拿虎牙磨了磨他的耳垂好叫这人老实点，奈何周震南不领情，直起上身挣扎几下还想翻身把任豪压到身下，却没想到任豪眼疾手快揉了下他的腰，酥了他半个身子的骨头。

周震南委屈道:“我想做攻，够狠的人才能当攻。”  


“谁说的?”

“之前直播的时候我的南极星们评论说的。”

任豪乐了:“那我可得狠起来了，不能辜负他们对我的期望是不是。”

周震南推了他一下，没推动:“我要当攻！”

“好好好，那我先把你伺候舒服了，你再伺候我行不行?”

周震南迟疑了会儿，点了点头。他是不太懂这些的，就算刚出道的那一会儿和好朋友绑cp，也认为只是平常男女朋友牵个手抱一下的相处模式罢了，等到任豪隔着上衣捏到他的乳头的时候，他才意识到自己太单纯了。

“等……等下！好痒……”周震南抓住任豪的手，却不自觉地软了声音。

任豪吻了下他的唇角:“这个不叫痒，叫敏感。”

“反正都怪怪的，换个地方嘛……唔……”

任豪再次吻上周震南的唇，趁着他刚说完话还没闭嘴趁机钻了进去。小孩儿没经验，舌头一个劲地躲闪，到最后还是舌根麻了被迫和任豪纠缠。平时练的换气方法现在竟然没余力使，很快便红了眼尾，一片艳色，像极了惊艳了任豪的戏装时的眼尾。

任豪一手扶着周震南的腰，另一只手缓缓向下，脱下了周震南的裤子，然后挠了下他的性器。

“……唔！”

“无论对方是男是女，这儿都是最让男人舒服的地方，南南一定想试试吧。”任豪扒下他的内裤，握住了他的性器。

周震南咬了咬牙:“嗯。”

“颜色很漂亮呢，南南平时不怎么自慰吗?”任豪伏在周震南腿间，天真地问着，手却不闲着，拨弄着两颗阴囊，又沿着柱身向上，拿食指圆润的指甲扒开包皮，拨弄着顶端的小孔。

周震南哪儿还有心思回复他，他只顾得上抓着床单确保自己还能坐得住维持住一点颜面。任豪也不需要他的回答，继续说道:“南南这么受欢迎，不知道有没有人愿意为你口交呢？就像，这样。”

任豪伸出舌头舔了下顶端，满意地看着周震南不停颤抖的腿，然后张嘴含下了整个头部。他拿虎牙磨着顶端，还不忘发出一下暧昧的声音。

“啊……吐，吐出来……”周震南红着眼眶低头看他。

任豪却更卖力地舔弄，得寸进尺地吞下部分柱身做深喉，牙齿和舌头灵活配合，刺激着娇嫩的粉肉。突然间周震南的腿颤抖得更剧烈，人也伏下腰拿手推着任豪的肩，隐约还能听见喉咙中被压抑的哭吟。任豪心领神会，双手加快摩擦，嘴里再轻轻一吸，周震南竟然就一声哭喘，射了出来。

任豪张开嘴给周震南看他的精液，然后在他被一层泪水蒙眬住的眼睛的注视下笑着吞咽下去。

“你的精液好美味，你的一切我都喜欢。”任豪见周震南在高潮后还未回神，翻过他的身体使他趴在床上，臀部高高撅起，两个臀瓣还在微颤着。

“会舒服的，别怕。”任豪安慰着，拿过床头柜上放着的润滑剂，倒出一些在掌心捂热，然后抹了一点，涂在后穴粉红的褶皱上。

周震南从不应期里回过神来，费力地转过半边头去看任豪:“什么东西……”

“润滑剂，扩张用的，不然会受伤。”任豪回道，“虽然我很想看你哭，但是我更希望你是被爽哭的。南南，放松。”

周震南羞红着脸，听话的慢慢放松:“真的是这儿吗？进来前说一声……唔嗯！”

任豪的食指已经顶着些润滑剂戳进去了。

周震南甚至都能感受到那一块儿温热的粘稠液体慢慢化在他的肠壁，像是渗入血液中的躁动分子引得他全身发热，他难耐地忍受着燥热与后穴中的不适，咬着下唇呜咽几声。

中指也进来了。

“哈……”

本来没有动作的食指开始和中指在后穴探索，越探越深越宽，一小股微凉的空气钻进他体内刺的他内壁微颤，他喘着忍受异样的感觉，还要装成恶狠狠的模样:“你行不行?不行我来！”

他算是明白了，从他一开始说要当攻，任豪就笑着没当回事，趁他处在不应期就霸王硬上弓转过他身体让他无法反抗。任豪一开始的目的，就是想上他！他越想越气愤，刚要张嘴，却没想被突然出现的强烈刺激激出几声呻吟。

“唔嗯……混蛋，别动那儿……别！豪哥！”

任豪听着他小猫似的闷叫，看着他突然扬起的脖颈，顺着光滑的曲线向下，暧昧的目光纠缠着蝴蝶骨与腰窝，最后停在因被他两指夹住揉捏敏感点而抖动更剧烈的臀瓣，他似乎要被那两团雪白晃花了眼，本握在大腿根的左手扬起，打了下去。

“嗯……”周震南被打得懵了一下，任豪趁机塞进第三根手指，一起折腾着内里敏感的软肉。回过神来的周震南又羞又气，那一下虽然不疼，却令他格外的难堪，眼泪如星星一样一颗一颗的坠落，到最后哭声也不藏了，头往被子里一埋，呜呜的像个小孩子。

任豪连忙转过周震南的身体，周震南揉着红色的眼睛委屈的抽噎着:“你欺负我，你打我……呜……”

“错了南南，我不打了好不好？让你舒服好不好？”

“那就好好伺候我。”周震南咬着下唇，“不舒服就让我在上面，你来下面。”

任豪下身早硬的发疼，现在听到周震南催，又扩张的足够了，他便开始拿着性器磨着穴口，开始准备进去。

“等等……”周震南废力地直起上身。他感受到了过热的温度，尺寸是不是也有点大……周震南红着脸去看两人即将交合的地方，结果差点两眼一黑晕过去。“它太太太大了，你，你不许都进……等等！你……呜啊……”

任豪握着周震南的肩将他抵到墙上，这个姿势正好能让周震南看到那个令他恐惧的东西是如何破开他的身体深入他的内里，他又开始咬着下唇不愿出声，直到被任豪吻开嘴唇，才遮掩不住喘息。

任豪怕他后背靠墙太凉，又把他抱回躺在床上。

周震南衬衣的扣子不知道什么时候被蹭开了，两颗粉嫩的乳头也暴露在空气中。任豪凑过去咬他的乳肉和乳头，一手捏着另一颗乳头来回揉捏拉伸，另一手压在他的大腿固定姿势方便上下挺动。周震南实在禁不住上下都被占有着，内壁一阵紧缩，前端竟然在没被抚慰的情况下射了出来。

“……哈。”任豪看着两人小腹上的白色液体，注视着周震南的眼睛说，“爽了？那我接下来，是不是应该把你肏熟肏透？”

他看清楚了这个人在床上的凶狠样子，敢在接吻的时候把自己男友嘴唇咬破的人他只知道周震南一个。在男友为他扩张怕他受伤的时候还敢质疑男友性能力，任豪觉得，治住周震南的办法，就是比周震南更狠，说那些周震南难以启齿的dirty talk。

任豪，在第一次做爱就摸清楚治服周震南的方法，你真厉害。

他在心里给自己比了个大拇指，嘴上骚话不停:“南南喜不喜欢我这样？拿舌尖和牙齿狠狠咬着你的乳头，让它从粉色变成欠虐的艳红色。我刚才咬到你的乳孔了是不是？如果我加把力，它会不会被我咬通，然后喷出好多乳汁？”

周震南带着哭腔说：“才不会。”

“那你自己来捏着，我就不咬了。”

周震南掉着眼泪，拿双手捏住两个乳头胡乱的捏撮几下，却被刺激地软了腰。任豪下身从未停过，这下刚寻到敏感点，就残暴地撞了过去，反复在那一处研磨顶撞。周震南哭喘着不停叫任豪的名字，在再次到达高潮的时候却被堵住精孔发泄不得，他扭着腰，软着声音求着：“任豪，任豪，我难受……”

“等我一起。”任豪粗喘着气，埋首在周震南颈间。他拿手把周震南的头抬起一点，在他的后颈留下好几个吻痕与牙印，然后低吼一声，松开堵住周震南的手，和周震南一起释放了出来。

微凉的液体喷射在滚烫的肠壁上，周震南抖了一下，使出仅剩的余力，腿盘上任豪的腰，手臂搂着任豪的脖子，印下一吻：“我爱你。”

任豪看着晕过去的周震南，回吻道：“我也爱你。”

第二天早上醒来，周震南就因为浑身酸痛倒吸一口凉气。他羞愤地踢了任豪一脚，才意识到后穴中没有异物感，是任豪昨晚给他做了清理，又轻轻地补了一脚。

恃宠而骄。

任豪揉着蒙眬的眼睛委屈地假装抽噎着：“你欺负我，你踢我。”

周震南红着脸：“说好我是攻我在上面的！”

“我不够狠？”任豪眯着眼看他。

周震南揉了揉腰，嘴硬道:“不够！”

“那下次你在上面嘛。”任豪揽着周震南的腰重新躺了下去。

“憨批别耽误我写歌。”周震南一巴掌胡在任豪的脸上。

那下次就骑乘呗……任豪在心里给自己比了个大拇指。作为自己如此聪明的奖励，他把周震南摁在床上，在周震南的锁骨上留下了吻痕。

而周震南为这事儿不顾身体酸痛硬是推着任豪让他脸朝地摔下来床，这就是后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我不行了不行了真不行了  
> 我果然还是个清水选手orz  
> 真不好吃


End file.
